


The Nightmare

by Dolala



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Fluff In The End, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 06:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolala/pseuds/Dolala
Summary: 《霍比特人》的拍摄快结束了，Richard做了一个non con的梦。





	The Nightmare

眼前漾着化不开的黑暗，透不进一丝光。

他感觉脸上绑着一块脏布，上面散发出一股酸臭，估计是从哪个巨怪腰间扯下的。空气里飘着铁锈味，嘴边能尝到冰雪的冷冽。他双手被紧紧缚在身后，脚腕拷着沉重的铁链，全身肌肉叫嚣着疼痛，他只能躺在地上，蜷成一团，无力反抗。

他是怎么沦落到这个地步的？

“哈，索林，你也有今天！”头顶传来粗砺的叫喝。

哦，是跟阿佐格单挑。他举着兽咬，横挡，竖劈，斜刺，几番攻防，最后把对手逼至冰窟边缘，他歪头看着半兽人掉进冰湖，垂眼松了口气。

然而一抬头，阿佐格站在冰面上又回来了，脸上还露着狰狞的笑。

耳边响起一声大喊：再来！

于是再握紧兽咬，横挡，竖劈，斜刺，几番来回，阿佐格接住他抛来的流星锤，在冰窟窿边缘摇摇欲坠，他头一歪，敌人扑通落入深不见底的湖里，如同被吸入浓稠质密的黑洞般不断下沉下沉······

他一恍神，阿佐格依然挺立在冰面上，神情轻松又嚣张。

再来！

横挡，竖劈，斜刺，蹲身躲过流星锤，跳起砍下兽咬剑，阿佐格再次被逼至绝境，冰面剧烈一摇，死敌翻身沉下。他吐出一口长气，啊，这次总行了吧。

一抬眼，那个肌肉发达的大块头拎着铁锤直勾勾地瞪着他，阴魂不散。

再来一遍！老子今天不信这个邪！

大概是第28次决战，手里的兽咬已微微发抖，大臂肌肉酸痛得凝成固体，只会机械地抡动，双腿麻木地被动躲闪。横档，竖劈，斜刺，他脚下一滑，一头磕在冷硬的冰面上，阿佐格喉头一耸，仿佛是突进的狂喜。哦，他要死了吗？

黑暗怜悯地降临。

“索林，”那个粗砺的声音又来了，这次透着阴鸷，“你知道你的两个好外甥都死了吗？”

他心头一凛。

“终于，都林狗种就剩你一个了。拜，我，所，赐。”周围落下一阵哄笑。

他拼命挣扎，想破口大骂，嗓子却像经历了长时间的嘶吼，烧得冒烟。他咬紧牙关，刚跪直身子，后腰就被一脚踹进土里。

“哈，想跑也没用，孤山很快就是我的了，”敌人的语调愈发恶毒，“多亏你亲自上门送礼，还有你猪脑袋的表哥也上钩送命，不然矮人哪会这么快就一盘散沙？”头顶上方的低沉嗓音来回飘去，像砂纸一样磨着他的耳朵。

“哈哈，现在那个龟孙子精灵王估计又舍不得手下的宝贝精灵命，也要逃回老家。等会，五军之战还有谁来着？噢，人类。那堆老弱病残哈哈哈，河谷镇是最早被攻下的。”

所以他是被俘虏了？远处依稀传来战斗的吼声，还有刀剑相接的铿铿作响。

“你可能纳闷为什么自己还活着，”砂砾般的粗嗓突然油滑起来，“我们也算老仇人了，见面难得叙旧。你看，有件事我还想请你帮忙。你愿意，我可以给你个痛快的了断，不愿意，那我们就费点心神，慢慢死也不急。”

他一时呼吸急促起来，喉头鼓动，似乎试着说话。腰上的压力轻了些，他狼狈地直起身。

“呸！”他狠狠啐了一口。

“嗷——”立刻有人朝他肚子来了一脚。

“如我所料。看来要长点记性啊。”

某个命令无声划过，身边脚步声窸窣作响。几个喽罗将他制服在地，面朝天，他们紧紧压住他的肩头和大腿，其中一人用一条破布封住他的口鼻。

“还记得你最怕什么吗？”

气氛凝结成霜。他脑后某个末梢拉响警报。

“不知道这个合不合你口味？”

一桶冷水凭空倒下。他还没来得及呼吸，刺骨的水便涌进口鼻，叫嚣着冲进肺部，堵住胸口，大脑里也灌满耳鸣。他止不住地咳嗽，咳出的是水，吸进的还是水。全身奋力挣扎，依旧被人死死按在地上。救命救命救命！他脑子撕心裂肺地大吼，忽然荒唐地希望起自己变成一条鱼，或者长了腮，这样水便是他的空气。

突然水流停了。他扭过头大声干呕，想把这辈子喝下的水都吐个一干二净。

“很好，现在我要问你一个问题，好好回答就不用受罪。”

空气停滞了一秒。

他无法瞪视阿佐格的双眼，只是粗声喘气回应。

“阿肯宝石在谁手上？”

脑中闪过一双宝石般的冰蓝眼睛，他一蹙眉。阿佐格要阿肯宝石做什么？宝石只是对矮人七大家族有统治意义，也没听说过内含什么魔法，半兽人拿去有什么用？

“请不要挑战我的耐性。再问一遍，阿肯宝石，在谁手上？”

冷峻的声音拂过他的脸颊。莫名地有丝阴风抚上他的额头。

“你要阿肯宝石干什么？”他打算试探下运气。

“有意思，难道你觉得我会告诉你吗？”阴风滑过脸际，绕过脖颈，溜进他起伏的胸口，似乎想平复他的呼吸。他不禁微启双唇。

冷水毫无预料地冲进鼻腔，他疯狂扭动全身，企图不让水流扼住他的咽喉。他拼尽全力憋紧口鼻，压下条件反射般的咳嗽，封闭感官封闭知觉封闭一切，十，九，八，七······大脑无由来地带他来到一处禁闭的审讯室，头顶闪着明晃晃的白光，耳边某个英语生硬的口音冷冷讯问，肺部同样被绝望撕扯得生疼，恐惧冲刷着血管，救命救命救命！

“阿肯宝石在哪儿？”蕴藏一丝怒气的冷峻声音把他拉回现实。水已经停了。

“我······”他大口上下喘气，像条砧板上的鱼，“我，我不知道！”

“哈！”

水又来了。这次他已做好准备。冷静！他朝大脑怒吼，任凭冰凉的流水浸透布料，漫过口鼻，从下巴、胸前流下，或者千方百计地钻入他的气管喉道。阿肯宝石······是比尔博或者巴德保管吧？还是在瑟兰迪尔手上？眼前不断闪过熟悉的面孔，巴金斯先生快活的双眸，渔夫皱起的眉头，而最后那头灿灿金发出现的时候，心脏猛地被拽了一下。

也不知道他们在战场上有没有活下来？还是被俘虏了？不过那个精明的老精肯定活得好好的，早溜回林子不问世事了吧。

哪里像我，大难临头了。

“啧，我们换个方法撬开你的嘴。”

水流忽止，口鼻处浸透的湿布被粗暴扯下，然而溺水感还紧缠不放。

“其实你不说，我们赢下战争后再找也不嫌迟。如果是在你那群可爱的小同伴身上，放心，我们肯定会把他们一个个抓来，好好伺候一番。如果是人类抢走了，没关系，他们的首领现在苟延残喘，也逃不到哪里去。如果是那个精灵王藏起来了······”

他竟然紧张起来，鼓膜都回荡着脉搏的怦怦跳动。

“的确有点麻烦······看来不能让他跑了。嗯，审问他大概还要有趣得多·······你说是精灵的忍耐力好，还是矮人的好？”

“你特么滚犊子！呸！”他朝侧面狠狠吐了一口痰，赚来一拳暴击，“嘶——”，鼻梁应声断了，腥甜的血肆意流进嘴里。

“都林矮人是不会让精灵比下去的，是吗？”

又是某个无声指令，索林被翻了个身，胸口紧压地面，双腿被强硬拉开跪直，臀部高高翘起。四周突然爆发出一阵下流的口哨声，混着哗笑此起彼伏。

“你想干什么？”索林心下警铃大作。

“屈辱囚犯那一套，你一清二楚。怎么样，一个名字值得吗？”

他紧闭双眼，哄笑声中偶尔夹杂着刺耳的辱骂“Queer！”，“Faggot！”，“Cocksucker！”，“Dickie likes dicks！”，仿佛某种穿越时空的回响。

“特别是，如果你掩护的是某位仇敌的名字，万分不值啊。”

裤头被暴力扯下，刷地一声，两瓣白臀暴露在冰冷的空气中。

周围的嘘声更响了。

一滴泪冲破眼帘，滑过眼角，缓缓流进发际，他默想着瑟兰迪尔的脸。两人初识的夏夜，他悄悄跟在瑟兰迪尔身后，学着眼前衣袍华丽的国王优雅从容地在宾客间穿梭、挡酒、避开人流，自顾自朝清冷的后花园迈去。他记得自己如何紧张地上前搭话，手心里攥着的那几株铃兰都快闷蔫了，聊了几句天气、饮食、日程安排，在正题外围兜兜转转，直到最后，遇上那双难得温良如水的眼睛，他才鼓起勇气，磕磕巴巴地夸起精灵气质如幽兰，下午出猎“凑巧”遇见一簇，顺便采回来，如果精灵王不嫌弃，正好嘉兰配美人。他还记得精灵王扑哧笑出声，眼波里竟闪着小鹿的顽皮，不过答谢的语调依然郑重：

“索林王子有心了。这铃兰做书签正好，夹在书里，翻页生香。”

然后精灵俯下身，脸上的笑意如夏夜一样温暖宜人。他凑近了点，甚至能辨清对方睫毛的颜色。

“谢谢你。”

他感到脸颊上轻轻落下一个吻，柔软的唇匆匆擦过，比蝴蝶的吻触还轻，却在他耳边激起隆隆轰鸣。

阴风不知从哪个角落里钻出，在他股间流连，忽而撩动他的分身，忽而拨弄他的双丸，又随意扫过微红的入口，一如蝴蝶的吻。

他攥紧双拳。

一百多年了，不知道那串铃兰夹在哪本书里，大概已经化成残片了？

“索林索林索林索林，那个名字对你真的那么重要吗？”阴沉的低音哄着他。

他突然恨起来。他恨史矛革吞占他们的财富，摧毁他的家园，屠害他的子民，让他们从此颠沛奔波，背井离乡，他恨祖父对黄金的痴迷，恨他的财欲饕餮难足，最终招来巨龙觊觎，也破了自己与瑟兰迪尔安度此生的念想，他恨瑟兰迪尔允他以真心，却在孤山遭袭时断然转身离开，他恨那个精灵的感情寡淡，恨他的国王身份，恨他太会审时度势，恨他不似矮人铁铸般忠诚，他恨自己太冲动太草率太浅薄，竟被一双明眸一抹微笑一张完全不合矮人审美的脸勾了魂，他恨自己陷得太快太深，竟会轻信瑟兰迪尔肯定站在自己一边同仇敌忾，他恨自己的软弱，竟然这么多年还放不下那段情，忘不掉他的好。他想惩罚自己，他需要惩罚自己，真心不可错付，旧人不应留恋，他早该把这个沾染血泪的教训刻入骨髓。

“我跟你说了，我！不！知！道！”雷暴凭空炸响，他痛快地报复自己。

“上了他！”“艹哭那个孙子！”哄闹愈加刺耳。

阴风变本加厉，仿佛化为一双冰冷彻骨的大手揉搓他的臀肉和大腿内侧，吸附他蒸腾的热量。他扭动腰部左右避闪，下半身却像浸在冷水中一样无法逃离那股寒意。

“啊！”他的分身突然被冰手攫住。

“阿佐格你让这东西放开！”他记得半兽人也是有体热的。

“阿佐格？阿佐格在替我打仗呢。”

他全身一抖。

“你到底是谁？”

“想知道答案？先告诉我，阿肯宝石在哪儿？”头顶上方语带轻笑。

“你！”

阴风如一团有实质的空气，在他下腹、腿间、臀缝上下游走，摩挲他每一寸肌肤，乃至每一簇神经末梢。他左右躲闪依然无济于事，下半身冷得愈加麻木，而四周的哄笑骂声和料想中的灼人注视却刺激得他脸上发烫。

“小婊子，屁股扭得真骚！”人群中一句粗吼引来聒噪大笑。

他登时僵住，不再动一丝一毫。

阴风加紧进犯，在隐蔽的穴口周围打着转，按摩他的会阴，双睾冷得直缩。

“打开一点，再开一点。”那个毒鸷的声音吩咐道。他的大腿被喽罗扯开一些，再一些，暗色的洞口彻底暴露在视线中，吞吐着寒气。

“嗯唔！”一股阴风涌进小穴，像某根熟悉的修长手指来回搅动，只是异常冰凉，冷风恶意刮搔着火热的内壁，开拓洞口，唯独略过让他疯狂的那一点。他任由阴风劲吹，剧烈摩擦着穴口和肠壁，几乎把边缘磨得发烧，灌入的空气源源不断，渐渐在体内涨大，撑开他的肠道。指甲深深抠进肉里，他秉着最大毅力不挪动臀部，不渴求更多摩擦。

“啊！”他拔高尖叫。风口突然换了方向，直对着体内那颗弹性丰富的小栗子，毫不留情地越压越重。

“小妞再叫一个！”“再叫一个！”“叫叫叫——”围观者的下流调笑也放肆起来。

索林闭紧双眼，咬紧牙关，决意不吐出一丝声响。

阴风一下下抽打着腺体，时轻时重，时缓时急，忽而完全退出，留着洞口一张一合，像脱水的鱼鼓着小嘴挣扎喘气，忽而汹涌捣入，一边狠狠戳中腺体，一边缓缓将洞口撑至极限。冷得疲软的分身竟也慢慢苏醒半胀，露出渐紫的顶端。

索林脑海里又不争气地蹦出瑟兰迪尔，想他流金般的发梢和墨色的眉，小巧的鼻尖和温热的唇，想他清风霁月的微笑，深邃明亮的眼神，庄重悦耳的喉音，想初见时他那身束腰银袍，再见时他转身别去的背影，对峙时喷上脸的鼻息，还有谈判时他那套英武的锃亮盔甲。他更恨自己了。

“哼嗯。”忽然逸出嘴角的呻吟几乎低不可闻。阴风兵分两路，一小股缠上他的茎体，轻柔地撩搔着顶端，带出更多透明水液，有一丝趁机钻进顶上的小孔，如一根冰针直探孔底，刺激得他顿时加重呼吸。

“怎么样？我现在退一步，你求我停下就饶了你。”阴沉的嗓音飘至左耳耳畔，摩挲着他的鼓膜。

他侧头朝左猛地撞去，却扑了个空。压着他肩头的喽罗立刻把他固定回原位，朝他左瓣白臀  
狠狠扇了一掌，留下一块刺眼的红印。

哄笑突然停了，空气凝固成冰。

“对······对不起，主人，我不该碰······”那个喽罗哆嗦着道歉，索林都能感到他身体在发抖。

“晚了。”

“喀嚓——”索林只听头顶拔剑一挥，头颅滚地，肩上压力一松，耳边一具躯体重重倒下。

“别动。”剑尖抵着他的脖颈，“我没什么耐心。”颈后喷来一阵怒气。

阴风霎时变成根根冰针，塞紧他不断吐液的小孔，扎着柔嫩敏感的顶端，来回划着微微肿胀的腺体，几乎要划出血来。他闷声不响，薄唇咬出一道血痕，眼泪却不受控制地溢出眼角。

“最后问你一次，阿肯宝石在谁手上？”

“你特么滚蛋！！！！！”他扯着冒烟的嗓子高声大吼，仿佛要把此生所有羞愧、耻辱、愤怒和恨意宣泄个痛快。

他猛然睁开双眼，理查德发现自己抱着一团被子，习惯赤身睡觉的他现在后背和下半身完全露在被外，小兄弟尴尬地略带湿意。剧烈起伏的喘气尚未平复，脑袋有点发晕。他习惯性地望了一眼床头的闹钟，4：10，该起身去片场上妆了。

妈的，刚才做的什么混蛋梦。

他下意识摸摸脑门，意外地烫人，不禁咽咽口水，喉咙发疼，估计是夜里着凉了。不好，拍了两周的打戏，还有最后四天就杀青了，可不能在这个时候拖剧组后腿。他撑起酸痛的臂膀，乖乖穿好衣服，起床找药喝水。

翻箱倒柜找了半天也不见消炎药感冒药的身影，要不问问李？

一看手机，现在伦敦是下午三点多，李应该在片场拍戏。发个短信问他就好了。

宝贝儿，你知道家里的感冒药放哪儿了？

理查德喝下一大口热水，等着振动的回音。

却没想到等来电话的铃声。

他急忙滑键接了，“怎么了？”

“扑哧，”电话那头笑出声来，“我还想问你怎么了？你感冒了？”

不知怎么的，那个微带磁性的温柔男中音突然击中了他的软肋，刚才充满恐慌愤怒自我怨恨并以当众羞辱收场的噩梦又回来了。

他一时说不出话来。

“怎么了？”电话那边的语气着急起来。

长时间的沉默。

“到底发生什么事？能告诉我吗？”声音里多了些安抚的味道。

眼泪流进嘴里有点咸。

“哦，没什么，”他皱紧眉头，尽量压住快溢出来的哭腔，“昨天晚上做了个糟糕的梦，今天起床发烧了。”

“然后呢？”

“找了半天药没找着。”

“是哪个傻瓜说自己戏快拍完了，没事用不着药，然后把药箱里一堆玩意塞进我包里的？”

“哦。”他破涕为笑，Tami估计要嘲弄他为什么眼睛肿了。

“发烧严重吗？要不要请假？”

“没事，多喝点水就好了。主角没杀青就倒了的话PJ会劈了我。”

“PJ那么善解人意肯定会放你两天假的。”

“别，我一个人耽误最后整个剧组进度可赔不起。”

他俩同时轻声笑起来。

“那么······你能告诉我做了什么梦吗？”

“梦见索林被阿佐格抓住，用了水刑，被逼问阿肯宝石的下落，最后差点······被死灵法师给上了。”

“死灵法师？他是怎么上你的？”

理查德瞪大了眼。男朋友抓的重点每次都能把他惊得咋舌。

“可是我那时满脑子想的都是瑟兰迪尔，想他为什么抛下索林不管。”

“哦宝贝儿，我是绝对不会抛下你的，你这辈子也别想赖掉我。”

“李。”

“嗯？”

“纽约的房子都买了，想赖也没那么容易啊。”

“老混蛋。”

“小跟班。”

可是理查心里知道，现在无比想跟着对方甩不掉的是他，做噩梦时没有李的怀抱依偎太难熬。


End file.
